Guitar: The Boy
by Catastrophe13
Summary: AU.OneShot {1}. Sakura Haruno tenía un problema con los guitarristas ¡Y vaya que lo sabía!


**Esta será una serie de One-Shot, basado en ¡vaya a saber dios que cosa!**

 **N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **¡Larga vida a los Arctic Monkeys! Que me han inspirado un pelin -si claro- 3**

* * *

Sakura era fan de un millón de bandas en el mundo, pero sólo una lograba tener su corazón completamente

Chidori era una banda de cinco chicos que tocaban algo parecido al Indie/Rock, con una notable popularidad en aumento. Tras una excelente lírica, un manejo impecable de instrumentos, se encontraba también un impecable estilo para vestir. Cosa que, había atraído irremediablemente a un montón de chicas que suspiraban por el cabecilla de la banda: _Alex_

Sakura resopló, si esas ridículas niñas no estuvieran cegadas por la popularidad del moreno, podrían fijarse en la perfección absoluta de _Jamie_ , el maravilloso guitarrista. Le gustaba su estilo serio, sus brazos fuertes, sus ojos azules, pero por sobre todo la maestría que demostraba al tocar su guitarra ¡Parecía simplemente un dios! Y es que ¡Tocaba la guitarra por dios!

No sabía hace cuánto tiempo, tenía una ligera obsesión por las guitarras –y en consecuencia, por los guitarristas- pero ahí estaba

El sonido ligero de su celular la despertó de su ensoñación. Un Whatsapp de su mejor amiga, un mensaje tras otro

"¡Sakura! ¿Te he mostrado esta banda? ¡Estoy segura que no! Es un tributo a Chidori"

Bah, ¿Y qué? Un tributo, como tantos otros

"Y ¿Qué con eso Ino?"

"De verdad estos son buenos, los he visto por casi dos años. Y de hecho, tengo una buena amistad con uno de ellos"

"… ¿Y?"

"Son guapos, es decir, su baterista es simplemente alucinante, espera, ya te enviaré una fotografía"

Esperó, sin ninguna expectativa. Rara vez con Ino coincidían en gusto, así que no le preocupaba que le llamara la atención el baterista, y además nadie sería como _Jamie_

Suspiró, estaba enamorada ¡Que sorpresa!

Volvió a mirar su teléfono para comprobar que Ino se había emocionada de más, y en lugar de una foto, le envió cinco

Abrió el primer archivo; Bien, era un grupo de cuatro chicos, empezó a pasear la vista uno por uno: Al fondo apareció un moreno de cabello corto con gafas al estilo hípster, en realidad todo él era hípster, tenía baquetas en su mano " _El baterista de Ino"_. A su lado un chico rubio de sonrisa zorruna que parecía la simpatía hecha persona, a su lado el micrófono lo sostenía un castaño de ojos color perla que no podía más con su expresión de suficiencia " _Un completo tarado"_ y entonces…

Sakura se quedó sin aliento

Sonriendo de forma sincera, había un chico, moreno de piel blanca, con el cabello negro más largo de lo usual, y una mirada tan penetrante que parecía poder taladrarla incluso a través de una fotografía cibernética.

Comprobó el álbum de fotos de su teléfono, para buscar al chico en el resto de fotos que Ino le envió, no aparecía con instrumento alguno, pero Sakura jamás se equivocaba, así que estaba segura.

Él era guitarrista

El teléfono se le cayó al piso, estaba realmente emocionada.

"Ino, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda?"

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Lo sabía frente! ¡Sabía que te interesarían! Akatsuki, búscalos en Facebook"

Tardo tres segundos en teclear el nombre y ponerse en total modo stalker. Fue así como comprobó absolutamente sus sospechas.

El intrigante moreno era, el guitarrista de la banda.

Presionó el botón de "etiqueta" rogándoles a todos los santos que apareciera su nombre, y justo ahí ¡El destino confabulaba a su favor!

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura comenzó a hacer un baile ridículo de victoria, pinchó su nombre y fue redirigida al perfil del muchacho. No había demasiada información, más bien parecía un chico reservado. Sakura se auto-convenció que no era demasiado _psycho_ indagar un poco, fue así como descubrió algo que la dejó sin aliento:

Sasuke Uchiha estudiaba en su misma universidad

Y además…Parecía no tener novia

Sonrió ampliamente, tenía nuevo guitarrista favorito

 _"Perdón Jamie, pero sé que lo entiendes"_

Regreso a la página oficial de la banda para darle like, descubrió además que tenían un Facebook que permitía la opción de 'Agregar a mis amigos' y cerrando los ojos, envió la solicitud

¡Oh por Kami! ¡Necesitaba conocerlo!

Así que no le quedó opción alguna, abrió Whatsapp y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tecleó.

"Ino…¿Cuándo dices que es su próxima tocata?"

* * *

 **El primero entonces c: espero les guste esta idea**

 **Deje su review :3**


End file.
